Passado, Presente e Futuro
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: As suas decisões erradas, no passado, acabaram fazendo com que eles se separassem. Mas, no presente, Tsukasa está disposto a fazer o que estiver ao seu alcance para que Tsukushi volte para ele, e, assim, fazer com que os dois tenham um futuro juntos.


**Disclaimer: **Hana Yori Dango não pertence a mim, e sim a Yoko Kamio, etc., etc., etc. Apenas o plot me pertence, e não ganho nada com isso.

**N/A: **Eu confesso, esta é a primeira vez que me arrisco a escrever algo de Hana Yori Dango, e por isso não sei se vou conseguir escrever uma boa fic. Eu espero que sim, mas peço desculpas se acabar não sendo o caso.

**N/A 2:** A fic terá uma cena NC-17, então já estão avisados.

* * *

**PASSADO, PRESENTE E FUTURO  
**

Aquela era a primeira vez que Tsukushi encontrava-se ali, desde que ela decidira aceitar o convite dele para encontrá-lo em Nova York. As ruas lotadas, tudo muito confuso, o metrô mais ainda...

De alguma forma, ela conseguira encontrar o caminho que ele lhe indicara. Mas onde ele estava, afinal de contas ? Frustrada, ela olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando localizá-lo. Já estava começando a sentir-se nervosa...

- Tsukushi ! O que você está fazendo aí, parada ? Eu estou aqui, idiota...

- Tsukasa ! - ela correu até ele, e abraçou-o - Até que enfim ! E quem você está chamando de idiota, hein ?

Ele fingiu não ter ouvido a última parte.

- Deixa para lá, você está atrasada, mas eu já estou acostumado... já está quase na hora do almoço, aonde você quer ir ? Vamos planejar também o que fazer com o dia de hoje...

Sentaram-se mais adiante, e então verificaram um guia de Nova York. Apesar de que prestar atenção no guia era a última coisa que Tsukushi estava conseguindo fazer.

- Tsukushi ! Você está prestando atenção em algo ? - perguntou Tsukasa, um pouco irritado.

Ela até poderia ter prestado atenção, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe...

- D... desculpa.. o que foi ? - ela perguntou, não muito à vontade.

- Eu perguntei aonde você quer almoçar. Vê se volta para a Terra, Tsukushi ! Olhe, aqui no guia. Estamos aqui, e poderíamos parar para almoçar aqui - ele apontou para o guia - ou então aqui... ei, o que você tem ? - Tsukasa perguntou, estranhando, ao ver que ela estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

- Bom... s... sua mão ! - ela conseguiu dizer, por fim.

- Como ?

- Sua mão, Tsukasa ! Ela está...

Só então ele se deu conta de que estivera como se desenhando por sobre as pernas descobertas dela, cobertas apenas pelo guia que ele tinha à mão. Bem que ela achava aquele vestido que escolhera mais curto do que deveria, e agora via que estava certa.

Isso fez os dois ficarem totalmente vermelhos, e sem jeito.

* * *

Depois do almoço, ele foi até o outro lado da mesa e segurou a mão de Tsukushi.

- Tsukasa ?

Ele retirou um embrulho do bolso, e entregou-o a ela. Ao abri-lo, Tsukushi viu uma caixinha de veludo, com um solitário de diamante. Luxuoso demais, na sua opinião. Ela não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo.

- O que... ?

- Quer se casar comigo, Tsukushi ?

- Mas... mas... eu não posso !

- Como ? - ela foi alvo de muitos olhares - Por que você _não pode _?

- Eu ainda tenho que terminar a escola... e você está aqui nos Estados Unidos, e eu estou lá no Japão...

- Eu não disse que quero me casar agora, sua tonta ! Quero saber se você concorda em se casar comigo. Depois que você se formar, daqui a quatro anos, eu voltarei para casa. Certo ?

- Se... se é assim, tudo bem, não tem problema - ela gaguejou, tentando recuperar a compostura - Claro que eu aceito - De repente, ele a abraçou-a, fazendo com que novamente os dois fossem alvos de muitos olhares - Tsukasa ?

- Obrigado... obrigado por me fazer tão feliz.

- Apenas cumpra a sua promessa, e volte para casa. Então, aí, sim, eu vou fazer você mais feliz ainda.

* * *

Mas tudo dera errado.

Aqueles quatro anos já haviam se passado, e ao invés de estarem casados, tinha acontecido exatamente o oposto. Principalmente no último ano, ambos desentenderam-se por mais de uma vez, tendo sempre um único motivo, a Domyouji Corporation. Os dois tinham ficado tão distantes, de um modo como nunca haviam sido até então.

Tsukushi já não era mais noiva de Tsukasa, ela tinha decidido romper o noivado.

A útlima conversa que ambos tinham tido, em Nova York, ainda estava bem viva na mente de Tsukushi, e não fora nada amistosa. Ela já estava cansada de ser colocada em segundo plano, porque Tsukasa sempre colocava a Domyouji Corporation como prioridade, sempre à frente dela. Além disso, ele não cumprira a promessa que lhe fizera.

E nesse encontro final, Tsukushi explodira, e dissera a ele, quando o chamou pelo sobrenome, e ele estranhou o fato, que não era adequando que uma mulher chamasse um homem pelo primeiro nome, se esse homem já fosse casado. Como, ainda assim ele não entendera, ela fora direto ao ponto.

_- Você __**tem**__ uma esposa ! É casado com a Domyouji Corporation, e sequer se deu conta disso ! Sua empresa sempre vem em primeiro lugar e eu sempre fico relegada a segundo plano, ou muitas vezes, até a último plano ! Já chega, Domyouji ! - e assim dizendo, ela tirara o anel de noivado que ele lhe dera há pouco mais de quatro anos - Pode continuar casado com a sua empresa... ou... se quiser se casar com outra pessoa... é problema seu. Mas, quanto a nós dois... - ela teve de buscar forças de onde não sabia que tinha para terminar aquela sentença - Acabou ! - ela entregou-lhe o anel._

_Ele parecia atordoado._

_- Tsukushi, você está... - mas foi interrompido._

_- Eu pedi para você cumprir a sua promessa, e isso foi algo que você esteve longe de fazer. Você prometeu voltar para casa, não ? - ela perguntou, já aos gritos_

_- Eu __**estou**__ em minha casa ! - ele respondeu, também gritando._

_Ela suspirou._

_- Ótimo para você. Que faça bom proveito dela, então. Foi até bom isso ter acontecido, porque não gostaria de me ver casada com alguém sem palavra - e, com isso, ela levantou-se e saiu do apartamento, sem olhar para trás._

E aquela fora a última vez em que os dois se viram. Pouco mais de um ano havia se passado, desde então. Tsukasa não a procurara mais depois disso, e tampouco ela o fizera.

Tsukushi não podia mentir para si mesma e dizer que já o esquecera de uma vez por todas. Mas não ia ficar se lamentando pelo resto da vida em função do que acontecera. Aquilo ficara no passado, e ela ainda tinha o presente e o futuro pela frente.

Tudo bem, ela não ia mais se casar com Tsukasa.

Mas estava de casamento marcado.

* * *

- Então, indo bem direto ao ponto, você se incomodaria de cuidar por algum tempo dos assuntos relacionados à Domyouji Corporation, Tsubaki ?

- Não, não me incomodo, mas... você não está sendo precipitado ?

- Isso eu já fui há bastante tempo atrás. Não posso sequer garantir que ela vá me dar outra chance, porque eu fiz por onde ouvir tudo o que ela me disse.

- Nem é preciso dizer que é de Tsukushi que você está falando, não é mesmo ?

- Claro, de quem mais poderia ser ? - ele respondeu, contrariado - E pouco me importa que nossa mãe esteja preocupada por eu ainda estar solteiro. Ela conseguiu o que queria, que era me separar de Tsukushi, porque ela me manteve tão ocupado aqui, que eu me considerei indispensável, e só percebi o que aconteceu depois que a perdi. Por mim, a companhia pode ficar até no seu nome; se você tiver um filho, a companhia pode continuar na nossa família. Quanto a mim, pouco me importa o futuro dos Domyouji. Mas o meu futuro, sim, me importa.

Tsubaki estava prestes a falar algo, quando o telefone tocou.

Viu o número do telefone de quem tinha telefonado, e logo reconheceu aquele número.. Rui Hanazawa. O que o amigo poderia querer, àquela hora ? Já era de manhã, no Japão... horário estranho para um telefonema.

Bom, Tsukasa não saberia se não atendesse à ligação, e obviamente foi o que ele fez.

- Alô ?

- Oi, Tsukasa, que bom ainda ter conseguido falar com você.

- Estou surpreso, confesso, mas imagino que você tenha algo relevante para falar comigo, à essa hora, não ?

- Sim, e é algo do seu interesse. E importante.

- Rui, chega de falar por enigmas. O que você tem para me falar ?

- Eu pretendo falar, sim, Tsukasa, mas antes eu prefiro que você esteja aqui pessoalmente.

Poderia ser sobre...

- É sobre...

- Tsukushi ? Sim, palpite correto. Mas não é nada trágico, não se preocupe. Pelo menos não ainda.

E, por mais que Tsukasa tivesse insistido, o amigo não dissera mais nenhuma palavra. E, se ele já estava decidido a voltar para o Japão, agora estava muito mais. O que Rui poderia querer lhe falar sobre Tsukushi, que preferiu não contar pelo telefone ?

- Está decidido. Amanhã vou imediatamente comprar uma passagem de avião para Tóquio - ele disse à irmã, logo após desligar o telefone.

- O que Rui contou a você ?

- Nada... mas parece que ele quer me contar algo. E sobre ela. Então, se antes de ter recebido esse telefonema eu já estava decidido a voltar, agora, então, nada vai me impedir de fazer isso - ele disse, decidido; errara, mas queria consertar isso, e torcia para que não fosse tarde demais.

- Entendo você, Tsukasa, e espero que consiga reatar com Tsukushi. Também sinto falta dela, para ser sincera.

- Obrigado por me entender e me apoiar, Tsubaki - ele agradeceu, e, desse modo, a conversa foi finalizada.

Tsukasa não sabia se conseguiria que ela o perdoasse, mas não iria ser orgulhoso por mais tempo do que já fora. Já pagara um alto preço por causa disso.

* * *

Tsukushi vinha tendo uma vida bem atribulada.

Ela já havia se formado, e em Direito do Trabalho. Mas não conseguira exercer a profissão, porque a dificuldade para achar quem a empregasse fora grande demais. Mas, ainda que soubesse que a economia do o Japão não passava exatamente por um período de grande crescimento, ela estranhara isso. Mas, enfim, de fome ela também não pretendia morrer.

Por isso, há algum tempo atrás, candidatara-se como atendente daquela loja, e fora selecionada.

Mas a verdade era que, depois de algum tempo, ela descobrira que as finanças do estabelecimento não iam nada bem.

Ultimamente, o que mais se falava era que a loja talvez fechasse, e muitas pessoas temiam pelos seus empregos. Ela, talvez, não perdesse o seu, porque o seu noivo era filho do gerente da loja, ainda que se sentisse incomodada ao pensar nessa hipótese.

Ela conhecera Hiro algum tempo depois de ter terminado tudo com Tsukasa. E, aliás, fora ele quem sugerira que ela se candidatasse àquele emprego, depois de ela ter ficado exausta de tanto procurar um emprego na área em que se formara, sem sucesso.

Ele era alguém calmo, compreensivo, amigo... enfim, podia ser um bom amigo, porém, mais por insistência dele do que de Tsukushi, os dois começaram a sair juntos, e ela percebeu que o que ele sentia não era apenas amizade; no dia em que ele a pediu em namoro, após o final do expediente, em uma noite em que eles saíram com mais alguns colegas de trabalho, ela não conseguiu responder que não, ainda que fosse a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, e acabou aceitando. No fundo, ela sabia que só aceitara para tentar esquecer de vez o passado recente. Mas fora pega de surpresa quando ele pedira-a em casamento.

Isso a fazia lembrar-se de seu noivado fracassado, mas Hiro era diferente de Tsukasa. Não era cabeça-dura como ele, nem irônico, nem convencido... ainda assim, ela ficara em dúvida. Mas tanto ele insistira, que ela acabara aceitando.

Mas tinha tomado a decisão certa ? Por causa de um passado fracassado, valia a pena arriscar o presente e o futuro casando-se com alguém que, no fundo, ela sabia que não amava, e que dificilmente conseguiria amar ? Depois de terminar com Tsukasa, ela queria ter uma vida estável e sem maiores problemas, mas, nesse caso, esse não era um preço alto demais a ser pago ?

Tsukasa... mesmo não tendo mais nada com ele, Tsukushi ainda não conseguia tirá-lo da sua cabeça.

E precisava fazer isso.

* * *

Tsukasa fora comprar uma passagem logo no dia seguinte. Conseguira um vôo para dali a dois dias. Dois dias que demoraram uma eternidade, mas que servira para que ele tomasse as providências para passar o comando da divisão norte-americana da Domyouji Corporation para a irmã. Independente do que acontecesse, ele não pretendia voltar para Nova York.

Antes de partir, ele também falou com Rui, e preveniu o amigo para que não contasse a mais ninguém sobre a volta dele a Tóquio.

Foram várias horas de vôo, mas enfim ele aterrissou no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio. Apenas Rui o esperava, com o motorista dos Hanazawa. Ele cumprimentou o amigo entusiasticamente, e de lá eles seguiram direto para a propriedade dos Hanazawa. Rui não tocou no assunto, e Tsukasa não insistiu, porque aquela não era a hora e tampouco o lugar era o mais apropriado para isso.

Após chegarem, Tsukasa tomou um banho para tirar o cansaço da longa viagem, e comeu algo, para recuperar as energias. Foi então que pediu para conversar a sós com Rui, no quarto do amigo. Sua paciência tinha chegado ao limite.

- Muito bem, Rui - ele falou, assim que ambos ficaram a sós no quarto - , você não me pediu para vir até aqui apenas para matar as saudades, e sabe disso. Você disse que tinha algo a me contar sobre Tsukushi, não foi ? - afinal, fora por isso que ele decidira cruzar mais de meio mundo. Já estava na hora de falar a sério.

- Sim, e também não vou perder tempo. Não sei como e nem em quais circunstâncias você e ela terminaram, Tsukasa, mas a verdade é que, depois disso, ela teve muitas dificuldades. Bom, agora ela está trabalhando como atendente em uma loja. Não é o emprego dos sonhos dela, mas não conseguiu arrumar nenhum emprego na área em que se formou.

- Ela estava prestando Direito, não foi ?

- Sim, ela se formou em Direito do Trabalho. Depois de formada, porém, não conseguiu nada nessa área, como já falei, até que um conhecido convenceu-a a tentar uma vaga nessa loja, na qual ela está trabalhando agora.

Tsukasa continuou apenas ouvindo, enquanto o amigo continuava a falar.

- Podia até ter sido menos difícil se ela tivesse aceitado a minha ajuda, mas parece que ela não quer ter contato com mais nada ou ninguém que tenha ligação com você.

Ela era tão independente quanto cabeça-dura... mas gostava disso nela. Mas, ainda assim, por que chegar a esse extremo e punir a si mesma desse jeito ?, foi o que ele pensou.

- O primeiro ponto é que eu não posso provar, mas eu apostaria as minhas fichas de que sua mãe usou de sua influência para fazer com que ela não conseguisse um emprego relacionado à sua área. Você, mais do que ninguém, conhece sua mãe, e sabe que ela seria capaz de algo assim.

- Nem precisa dizer. E eu não duvido disso, também. Assim como ela fez com que eu me ocupasse o suficiente, em Nova York, para que o meu relacionamento com ela ficasse desgastado. Mas não vou tirar o corpo fora, eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa por ter caído direitinho, Rui - ele aparentava estar bastante zangado - Se soubesse disso antes, teria vindo a Tóquio há bem mais tempo.

- Tem mais: a loja na qual ela está trabalhando não está em uma situação das mais estáveis atualmente. Corre o risco de abrir falência e de fechar as portas a qualquer momento, os próprios empregados da loja comentam isso, e têm medo de que isso aconteça; e, se isso acontecer, sabe-se lá quando ela vai conseguir um emprego decente de novo, não é ?

De fato, era um problema adicional.

- Mas onde eu entro nisso ?

- Antes, me responda uma coisa. Você ainda pretende voltar a Nova York, ou vai ficar aqui em Tóquio ?

- Ficar aqui. Posso cuidar dos assuntos da divisão japonesa da Domyouji Corporation. Tsubaki é a nova responsável pela divisão norte-americana. Acertei tudo com ela antes de vir para cá.

- Melhor ainda - Rui sorriu, satisfeito ao ouvir a resposta do amigo - Então, sugiro que comece o mais breve possível - Tsukasa não entendeu, e Rui tratou de explicar - Essa loja tem muitos credores, e verifiquei que a grande maioria deles tem negócios com a Domyouji Corporation. Entendeu ?

Perfeitamente. Agora sabia porque Rui fizera aquela pergunta. Só se estivesse em Tóquio, Tsukasa poderia negociar com esses credores.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber ?

Rui olhou-o bastante sério, desta vez.

- Sim, e foi por esse motivo que eu falei que só contaria quando você estivesse aqui. É o motivo mais importante de todos. Já faz algum tempo que vocês terminaram, é verdade, mas ninguém me convence de que Tsukushi te esqueceu, ou que deixou de te amar. Porém...

- Rui, por favor, quer deixar de suspense ? - Tsukasa pediu, já quase sem paciência nenhuma.

- Certo, foi o filho do gerente da loja quem convenceu Tsukushi a tentar a vaga, que como já falei, ela conseguiu. Ele gosta dela, isso qualquer um pode ver. Não me parece que o sentimento seja correspondido, mas ele tanto insistiu que ela aceitou namorar com ele, e, depois, aceitou ser sua noiva; talvez ela até tenha feito isso para ver se consegue te esquecer - ele fez uma breve pausa, vendo a palidez que tomara conta do rosto do amigo - Tsukasa, o casamento deles está marcada para exatamente daqui a um mês. É o tempo que você tem para evitar esse erro.

- Ou seja, eu tenho um mês para conseguir negociar com os credores e, com isso, deixar a contabilidade da loja no azul, e também conseguir reconquistá-la, e fazê-la desistir desse casamento sem-noção.

- Exatamente. Por isso, acho bom você não perder tempo.

Coisa que ele não ia fazer.

"Eu errei demais, Tsukushi, mas, eu juro, não vou perder você para outro homem, seja lá quem ele for !", ele pensou, decidido.

Agora entendia porque Rui o fizera ir até o Japão, para só então contar sobre isso. Se o tivesse feito por telefone, quando ele ainda estava em Nova York, Tsukasa não sabia que tipo de reação poderia ter ao ouvir essa última notícia. Felizmente, o amigo tinha os pés no chão, e conhecia-o bem.

Que o outro dia chegasse logo. Ele mal podia esperar para entrar em cena.

* * *

E ele não perdeu tempo. No outro dia, assumiu seu lugar na divisão japonesa da Domyouji Corporation, e, um a um, foi verificando a lista de credores da loja.

Nessas horas, era muito bom fazer parte de uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão, além de ser a mais poderosa.

Não podia esconder sua presença no país para sempre, e não o fez. Após alguns dias, sua mãe soubera do retorno dele ao Japão, mas, por mais que insistisse, ele não atendeu aos seus pedidos, para que voltasse a estar na antiga casa. Estava bem na propriedade dos Hanazawa, e pretendia continuar lá por mais algum tempo.

Não duvidava de que ela já soubesse dos negócios que estava fazendo, mas não acreditava que ela ligasse os credores à loja em que Tsukushi trabalhava. A mãe só quisera privá-la de exercer sua profissão, e não acreditava que ela tivesse dado ordens para que vigiassem Tsukushi durante 24 horas por dia. Ser capaz disso, ela bem que seria, mas desde que tivesse um motivo, e, claro, não seria Tsukasa que lhe daria esse motivo.

Passou-se uma semana e meia, e ele não tivera dificuldade para negociar com os credores. Agora, todas as dívidas da loja estavam com ele, ou melhor, com a Domyouji Corporation. E, quanto a esse assunto, só tinha mais uma questão pendente.

Tinha em mãos o telefone da loja, e ligou para lá, pedindo para falar com o gerente. A princípio, não quiseram atender o pedido, mas ele decidiu não perder tempo.

- Diga-lhe que quem deseja falar com ele é o responsável pelos negócios da Domyouji Corporation no Japão. E que, se ele deseja que o seu negócio continue, será melhor falar comigo.

A situação mudou como em um passe de mágica, e, em poucos instantes, o gerente em pessoa estava ao telefone, atendendo-o.

- Pois não, Sr. ... ?

- Nos apresentaremos logo mais. Pode vir até o meu escritório, Sr. Sendou ? - e Tsukasa passou-lhe o endereço da Domyouji Corporation, bem como as instruções para se chegar até lá - Hoje, às duas da tarde.

- Estarei lá - o gerente assegurou-lhe.

- A propósito, não deixe que isso se espalhe pela loja. Depois, pode contar para quem quiser. Mas só depois de termos acertado tudo - porque ele conhecia Tsukushi, e a última coisa que ia querer era que ela soubesse que ele estivera envolvido no que quer que fosse para tirar a loja da situação em que se encontrava. Tinha certeza de que a reação dela seria bem explosiva.

- Não falarei com ninguém sobre isso, eu lhe asseguro.

Bom, agora estava muito perto de conseguir o que realmente queria. Ainda tinha de esperar mais algumas horas, mas, para quem esperara tanto tempo, não custava esperar só mais um pouco.

A porta do seu escritório foi aberta, e ele viu a secretária entrar.

- Pois não, Srta. Matsumoto ?

- Desculpe se atrapalho algo, Sr. Domyouji. Mas é que há uma ligação para o senhor - a secretária estendeu-lhe o telefone.

Rui, ele logo soube, assim que olhou o número do. Atendeu-o.

- Sim, Rui ?

- Liguei apenas para saber se correu tudo bem. Você já negociou com todos os credores, e agora só estava faltando mesmo falar com o gerente da loja... já fez isso ?

- Telefonei para ele há poucos instantes, e marquei um encontro, no qual vou pôr as cartas na mesa.

- E, se tudo correr bem, você também pretende se encontrar hoje com Tsukushi ?

- Sim, afinal já sei que ela não mora mais com os pais, mas não sei onde está morando agora. Agora, o tempo não é meu aliado, como você mesmo me fez ficar sabendo.

Esperou que as horas passassem.

Olhou para o céu, azul e sem nuvens. Tsukasa não acreditava muito nisso, mas, se acreditasse, diria que aquilo era um prenúncio de que, naquele dia, tudo daria certo.

* * *

Às duas em ponto, Tsukasa foi informado por sua secretária de que o Sr. Sendou chegara à companhia, e que tinha uma hora marcada com ele.

- Acompanhe-o até o meu escritório - fora a sua resposta.

Depois de mais alguns instantes, que pareceram-lhe demorar demais para passar, Kazuma Sendou entrou no seu escritório.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Sendou. Sente-se, por favor.

- Vim até aqui conforme me pediu, Sr. Domyouji. Mas ainda continuo sem entender o que a Domyouji Corporation pode ter a ver com a minha loja.

- Bom, vamos direto ao ponto. Sei que sua loja tinha muitas dívidas. Muitos dos credores têm negócios com esta companhia, e eu negociei as dívidas com eles, e mesmo com os poucos que não têm negócios conosco.

Tsukasa viu que o Sr. Sendou empalidecera, ao ouvir essa notícia. Conseguia entendê-lo, porque ninguém em sã consciência gostaria de ter a Donmyoujo Corporation como credora. Mas não fizera aquilo para sugar todo o dinheiro daquele homem, e sim por um motivo muito diferente.

- Não entendo... então, você... o senhor... vai executar a dívida ? - ele perguntou, inseguro.

- Não, é o inverso. Tenho motivos para, apenas desta vez, perdoar esta dívida. O senhor vai poder continuar sendo gerente da sua loja, desde que não gaste mais do que pode. Ou não serei tão generoso uma segunda vez, porque esta é uma corporação, não uma organização filantrópica - Tsukasa advertiu-o.

- Obrigado, então, Sr. Domyouji...- ele estava entre incrédulo e aliviado, face ao que tinha acabado de escutar.

- Mas tem algo que eu desejo lhe pedir, em troca - Tsukasa deixou claro, quando parecia que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Se for algo que eu possa atender, e só pedir - o Sr. Sendou assegurou.

- Muito bem, em sua loja há uma funcionária chamada Tsukushi Makino, não é mesmo ? - viu que ele não entendera, mas assentira afirmativamente - Eu não tenho o endereço residencial dela, e eu o quero. Pode entrar em contato com as pessoas responsáveis por Recursos Humanos em sua loja, para que me dêem esta informação ?

- Não é da minha conta, mas o que deseja com...

- É, o senhor falou bem. Não é da sua conta, mas lhe direi que eu e ela temos um assunto pendente, e que eu desejo que não fique pendente por mais tempo. É só o que precisa saber.

O gerente pediu papel e caneta, no que foi imediatamente atendido. Então, telefonou para a loja, e pediu para ser colocado em contato com os Recursos Humanos. Demorou um pouco até conseguirem acessar os dados dela, mas Tsukasa soube quando conseguiram, ao ver o gerente escrevendo algo no bloco de anotações que ele lhe dera.

- Aqui está, Sr. Domyouji. Como o senhor pediu - ele devolveu-lhe o bloco - Agora, então, a dívida está perdoada ?

- Se dei minha palavra de que a perdoaria em troca disso, pode ter certeza disso. Mas seja mais cuidadoso com as finanças, a partir de agora.

Ele agradeceu uma última vez, e, depois disso, Tsukasa deu o encontro por encerrado.

Ambos despediram-se.

E Tsukasa olhou parao endereço que fora anotado no bloco de papel que agora ele segurava.

Agora sabia aonde encontrar Tsukushi. E não perderia um segundo a mais do que o necessário.

* * *

Agora, novembro já estava quase chegando à metade. Faltava muito pouco para ela se casar.

Mas Tsukushi estava pensando na conversa que tivera no dia anterior, com Natsumi e Mahiro, duas das funcionárias às quais ela tinha ficado mais próxima. As três tinham saído na noite anterior, para divertirem-se um pouco, após o expediente. Porém o tema principal da conversa fora o noivado de Tsukushi.

_- Falta menos de um mês para que você se torne a Sra. Sendou, não é, Tsukushi ?_

_- Sim, é verdade. Fico contente por faltar tão pouco tempo._

_- Tsukushi... você diz isso, mas não até hoje você não consegue nos convencer - disse Mahiro - Você nunca demonstra estar realmente contente com esse casamento, e, aliás, mesmo antes disso, se não fosse pela insistência do filho do Sr. Sendou, você sequer teria namorado com ele._

_- É verdade, é como se esse casamento fosse uma espécie de fuga... mas do quê ? Ou de quem ?_

_E Tsukushi teve dificuldades em responder, porque sabia que elas estavam certas._

_Decidiu ser franca, e contou toda a sua história com Tsukasa, embora tivesse omitido o nome dele. Elas ouviram tudo em silêncio._

_- Eu bem que imaginava algo assim - disse Natsumi, penalizada, após ouvir tudo - Mas, Tsukushi, o que você não pode fazer é se casar com o filho do Sr. Sendou sem estar apaixonada por ele. Só vai fazer com que você sofra ainda mais, e a ele também._

_- Eu sei, Natsumi... ele é gentil, sincero... mas no fundo eu já sabia que não o amava, apesar de ter tentado. Tentei esquecer meu ex-noivo com ele..._

_- Mas não conseguiu. É melhor você ser honesta agora e acabar com isso enquanto há tempo. Bom, é o que eu e Mahiro achamos. E, olhe, eu posso lhe perguntar algo ? - ela assentiu - Se acontecesse de o seu ex-noivo aparecer aqui em Tóquio à sua procura, e dissesse que quer reatar com você ? Ainda assim, você continuaria com os planos para o casamento ?_

_Ela ficou calada por um momento, e o silêncio apenas confirmou o que as amigas já desconfiavam._

_- Tudo bem, eu não deixei de amar aquele idiota, se é o que querem saber - ela respondeu, após um tempo - Mas essa probabilidade é quase igual a zero. Ele nunca vai deixar Nova York para vir até aqui e me procurar. Se não fez isso durante todo esse tempo..._

_- Mas você reataria com ele, se fosse o caso, não é ? - Natsumi adivinhou. Seu silêncio disse tudo._

_Tsukushi não tinha como negar isso._

_Ela prometera pensar bem em toda a situação._

E ela pensara. Bastante. Pesara todos os prós e contras na balança, e agora não havia mais o que pensar. Tomara a sua decisão.

Não podia condenar apenas a si mesma, mas também a Hiro, que era tão gentil e sincero, à infelicidade. Porque, mesmo antes de acontecer, aquele casamento já estava fadado ao fracasso. Então, menos mal, já que ainda podia evitar aquele erro.

O expediente tinha acabado há pouco tempo. Ela já tinha conseguido um táxi, e sabia aonde ir. Deu ao motorista o endereço da família Sendou, e pediu para que ela seguisse até às imediações do local.

Após descer do táxi, ela aproximou-se do edifício no qual morava a família de Hiro, e, ao chegar perto do térreo, deu um telefonema.

- Alô ?

- Hiro ? Sou eu, Tsukushi.

- Tsukushi, mas que surpresa ! O que quer ?

- Bom, eu preciso ter uma conversa com você, que não dá para adiar... mas precisa ser em particular. Eu estou aqui, no térreo. Você pode vir até aqui, por favor ?

Enquanto esperava, Tsukushi olhou para o anel de noivado que agora usava, um bem mais modesto.

Por que não podia ter se apaixonado por Hiro ? Seria tudo tão mais simples ! Mas, paciência... ela não podia mandar no próprio coração. Quase tinha vontade de amaldiçoar Tsukasa, por não conseguir esquecê-lo, e, por causa disso, não conseguir se interessar por mais ninguém do sexo oposto.

Quando ele desceu e foi ao seu encontro, Tsukushi imediatamente tirou o anel de noivado de seu dedo.

- Hiro - ela começou, estendendo-lhe o anel - , eu lamento, mas vim aqui para desmanchar o nosso noivado, e pedir para você adiar o nosso casamento.

- Mas... mas por quê ? Quer dizer, sei sobre seu ex-noivo, e que você não me ama... mas eu estava disposto a esperar.

- Mas eu não, e só lamento por ter demorado tanto a perceber isso. Eu não seria feliz, e tampouco você o seria. Eu não estaria sendo justa com você, e nem comigo. Além do mais, eu ainda não consegui esquecer o meu ex-noivo. Por mais que eu não goste de admitir, eu ainda sou apaixonada por ele.

- Você não vai mesmo voltar atrás ? - ele perguntou, sentido.

- Não, Hiro, eu sinto muito. Você merece ser feliz, merece encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade. Mas essa pessoa não sou eu - e, após dizer isso, ela estendeu-lhe novamente o anel de noivado, que, desta vez, ele aceitou.

Ela deu-lhe as costas, e começou a ir embora. O táxi continuara esperando por ela, pois antes de descer, ela dera-lhe essa instrução. Aquela corrida lhe custaria bem mais do que o habitual, mas agora se sentia um pouco melhor. Levar aquela situação adiante, sim, lhe custaria muitíssimo mais caro.

O táxi parou a poucos metros do edifício no qual ficava o seu apartamento. Não era um apartamento muito grande ou luxuoso, mas era o que conseguia pagar, com o seu salário atual. Além do mais, agora que já se formara, queria ter o seu próprio lar, e, assim, fazer com que sua família tivesse menos despesas.

Caminhou até o edifício, e já estava no térreo, quando viu, junto ao elevador, a figura de um homem muito bem vestido.. e que tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados... e só lembrava-se de uma pessoa que encaixava-se naquela descrição. Não, não podia ser. Era uma alucinação ou coisa do tipo. Ele estava nos Estados Unidos da América !

Chegou mais perto. Tocou-o.

Não, não era um sonho ou uma alucinação. Tsukasa Domyouji estava bem à sua frente.

- T... D-Domyouji, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - ela perguntou, espantadíssima. Ele não sabia onde ela morava, não depois que ela havia se mudado...

- Vou responder a essa pergunta, mas antes podemos subir até seu apartamento ? Precisamos conversar, Tsukushi.

Ela concordou, ainda em estado de choque por vê-lo novamente.

E no dia em que desmanchara o noivado. Coincidência ? Destino ?

Entrou no elevador, com ele ao seu lado, e esperou que o elevador parasse no segundo andar. Desceu, então, e caminhou até o apartamento 205, que era aonde ela morava, quase sem ter consciência de que fizera tudo isso.

Tsukasa fechou a porta, enquanto ela se sentara, tentando se recuperar do choque.

- Como descobriu que eu moro aqui ? - perguntou ela, quando conseguiu voltar a pensar com clareza - Você não sabia do meu novo endereço...

- Boa noite para você também, Tsukushi - ele disse, à guisa de cumprimento - Como descobri ? Bem, eu tive uma conversa com seu chefe, hoje, e ele conseguiu a informação com os Recursos Humanos.

- Você esteve com meu chefe ? Mas por que ele iria vê-lo ?

- Você sabe que a loja em que trabalha não anda bem das finanças, não é ? Certo, eu consegui entrar em contato com os credores, negociei as dívidas com eles, e com isso a Domyouji Corporation ficou sendo a única credora da loja. Eu disse a seu chefe que podia, apenas desta vez, perdoar a dívida, desde que ele fosse mais cuidadoso com as finanças dali para a frente... e também com a condição de que ele me conseguisse o seu endereço.

Tsukushi podia adivinhar o final da história. Claro que seu chefe não recusara, e assim Tsukasa conseguira seu endereço. Claro, podia compreender. Quem não faria a mesma coisa, se pudesse fazer com que seu negócio tivesse a oportunidade de, literalmente, ressurgir das cinzas ?

- Isso foi um golpe baixo, Domyouji.

- E por quê ? Ninguém foi prejudicado com isso, e você sabe que estou certo - ele argumentou, e ela não teve como responder, diante da veracidade daquela afirmação - E, Tsukushi, se você me chamar de "Domyouji" mais uma vez, eu garanto que vou enlouquecer. Dá para me chamar de Tsukasa, como antes ?

- Antes, éramos noivos...

- E eu quero que nós sejamos muito mais do que isso. Não vim até aqui por outro motivo.

- Deixemos para falar disso depois. Como você soube sobre a situação da loja ?

- Não andei espionando você, se é o que quer saber. Mas Rui parece estar muito bem informado. Pelo jeito, ele se preocupa tanto com você quanto comigo. Foi ele que me telefonou, daqui, para falar disso. Mas só fiquei sabendo de toda a situação ao chegar a Tóquio. Ele não quis me contar nada por telefone.

Ele ficou calado por um momento, e então prosseguiu:

- Claro, eu podia ter evitado todo esse trabalho e simplesmente ter procurado você na loja. Mas você aceitaria falar comigo ? Independente de ser antes ou depois do expediente ? Conheço o seu temperamento, Tsukushi, e tenho certeza de que você não aceitaria. Então, para conseguir chegar até você, eu tive de fazer as coisas do modo mais difícil, mesmo, além de também precisar ter o fator surpresa ao meu favor.

Ele estava certo, nesse ponto. Tsukushi sabia que teria recusado terminantemente a ter qualquer tipo de conversa com ele, caso ele a tivesse procurado antes, fosse durante ou depois do horário de trabalho. Só fazendo algo como o que ele fizera, é que ele teria conseguido.

- Mas, Tsukasa, e a Domyouji Corporation ? Você não está chefiando a divisão norte-americana da companhia ? E é tão obcecado com isso que... - ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Não mais. Antes de partir, acertei todos os detalhes com minha irmã, e ela é a responsável pela divisão norte-americana, agora. Eu posso cuidar da divisão japonesa.

Tsukushi fitou-o, incrédula. Ele... fizera mesmo aquilo ? Por ela ?

Ele aproximou-se mais dela.

- Você... ainda sente algo por mim ? Nem que seja ódio, desprezo ou até indiferença... por favor, seja sincera.

Ela queria dizer que não, queria dizer que odiava-o, ou que já o esquecera, mas, após ouvir o que tinha acabado de ouvir, não dava para mentir.

- Eu não devia... mas ainda amo você. Mesmo do outro lado do mundo, você atrapalhou tanto a minha vida... que acabei desmanchando o meu noivado hoje, antes de vir para casa.

Isso fez com que um largo sorriso aparecesse no rosto de Tsukasa.

- Foi principalmente por causa de uma conversa que tive com duas colegas de trabalho, ontem à noite. Nos damos bem, e saímos depois do expediente. Elas não estavam convencidas de que eu realmente amava Hiro, e estavam certas. Eu refleti muito após essa conversa que tivemos, e hoje decidi terminar tudo.

- Sério ? Bom, com isso eu garanto que não tenho nada a ver, sequer conheço essas suas colegas de trabalho. Mas pode dizer a ambas que elas podem se candidatar a qualquer emprego na Domyouji Corporation; eu mesmo garantirei que sejam contratadas - ele sorriu, brincalhão - Elas me pouparam de mais este trabalho.

- Eu vou levar essas palavras a sério, hein ? - ela provocou-o.

Mas não era mais hora para brincadeiras, e isso ela notou quando Tsukasa encurtou ainda mais a distância entre eles, tomando-a nos braços e puxando-a para junto de si. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro.

Tsukushi não pôde evitar, entreabriu os lábios, e viu que Tsukasa não resistiria por muito mais tempo. Ele então beijou-a, a princípio gentilmente, e depois com urgência. Estava implícita, naquele beijo, a falta que ambos tinham sentido um do outro.

Ela cruzara os braços atrás do seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo com loucura. Suas línguas se encontravam e exploravam-se mutuamente.

Permaneceram assim, por algum tempo, com os corpos unidos na troca de um beijo que os fundia em um só. Tsukushi sentia todo o seu corpo tremer, ansiando pelo de Tsukasa.

Ambos fizeram a mesma pergunta silenciosa, e a resposta foi a mesma: "sim".

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele ergueu-a nos braços, e, carregando-a com facilidade, levou-a até seu quarto, colocando-a suavemente sobre a cama macia e espaçosa. Tsukushi não protestou; juntou-se ainda mais a ele, abraçando-o com força e apoiando o rosto contra o seu peito.

- Você é linda, muito linda... e senti muito a sua falta...

Do mesmo modo como acontecera com ela. Mesmo se quisesse, ela não poderia negar isso. E, naquele momento, sentia-se bela. Sensual. Como apenas ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir.

Tsukasa deslizava a mão pelo seu corpo, enquanto desabotoava-lhe a blusa. Tirou-a gentilmente, colocando-a sobre uma cadeira. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com a saia que ela usava, até que só restaram as roupas íntimas.

Ela usava um de seus sutiãs rendados. Ele a devorava com o olhar, e Tsukushi sabia que estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

Tsukasa acariciava seus seios redondos, brincando com eles, até sentir os mamilos por sob a renda fina. Depois mordiscou-os, deixando-a louca de prazer. Ele então correu os dedos pela curva suave do seu pescoço, até alcançar-lhe os lábios, ligeiramente separados, beijando-os apaixonadamente. Então, habilmente, ele tirou-lhe o sutiã, deixando-o de lado.

- Bem melhor assim - ele murmurou, terminando de despi-la por completo. Tsukushi agora estava nua, e durante alguns segundos ele ficou ali parado, estudando cada centímetro do seu corpo, aquecendo-a com um olhar intenso, e fazendo com que ela relaxasse.

De repente, Tsukasa beijou-lhe cada um dos mamilos rosados, e disse:

- Não me demoro.

Ele, então, despiu-se, sem perder muito tempo com isso, ao mesmo tempo em Tsukushi o observava, percebendo o quanto ele a atraía.

Então, ele deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a com força. Tsukushi estremeceu. Seus corpos estavam colados, e ela sentiu-o inteiro contra os seios.

Tsukasa afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu ombro, e beijou- com suavidade. Tsukushi arrepiou-se totalmente, e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Tsukasa. Suspirando, ela rendeu-se totalmente ao prazer de tocar e de ser tocada por ele, de sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu.

Ele beijou-a novamente, de um modo mais exigente. Acariciava-lhe as costas com movimentos excitantes, e ela arqueou o corpo, aceitando por completos as suas exigências.

De repente, ele parou de tocá-la, e Tsukushi abriu os olhos para ver o que ele ia fazer. Então, viu que ele ajoelhava-se ao seu lado, olhando-a com o desejo estampado em seus olhos. Tsukasa começou a explorar seu corpo com uma das mãos; traçou o contorno de um dos seios, a curva dos quadris, até chegar ao seu ventre. Ela permaneceu parada, enquanto cada célula do corpo ficava alerta.

Parecia que os dedos dele continuam eletricidade, queimando-lhe a pele por onde iam passando. Tsukushi contorcia-se de tanto prazer, não sabia até onde conseguiria resistir.

Tsukasa agora percorria cada curva do seu corpo com os lábios quentes e macios, excitando-a de um modo quase insuportável. Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Tsukushi, e ela tentou escapar daquele toque enlouquecedor, mas acabou aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

- Calma, Tsukushi - ele sussurrou - Tenha paciência, meu amor.

Ela não conseguia falar. A única coisa que sentia era uma necessidade infinita de unir-se a ele. Quando achou que não conseguiria mais se controlar, sentiu Tsukasa estender-se sobre ela novamente. Então, agarrou-se a ele com toda a sua força e puxou-o, acariciando-lhe as costas e os quadris. Quando sentiu-o dentro de si, Tsukushi não pôde controlar o grito que escapou-lhe dos lábios. A princípio, Tsukasa movia-se contra ela suavemente, mas depois acelerou o ritmo. Tsukushi arqueou-se, procurando aproximar-se dele tanto quanto fosse possível. Agora, eram um só corpo, um só ser que compartilhava as mesmas sensações.

- Parece que eu esperei muito, mas muito mais do que apenas um ano por você, Tsukasa... mas finalmente estamos juntos - disse ela, revelando o quanto estava emocionada.

Tsukushi agarrou-se a ele, segurando-o pelos ombros, enquanto ondas de calor espalhavam-se por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se sentisse como se estivesse flutuando. Atingiram o êxtase ao mesmo tempo. Tsukasa deitou-se sobre ela, soltando um gemido abafado. Sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu, completamente relaxado, ela sorriu, feliz. Tsukasa rolou para um lado, levando-a junto. Ainda sob o efeito das muitas sensações que havia experimentado, Tsukushi aconchegou-se nos braços dele e dormiu logo em seguida.

Sentia-se realizada, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

E acreditava que Tsukasa se sentia da mesma forma.

* * *

Acordou assustada, sem ter idéia de quanto tempo tinha estado adormecida.

- Algo errado ? – ele perguntou.

- Não ! - ela respondeu, levantando-se - Eu... apenas preciso tomar um banho. Afinal, não fiz isso quando cheguei aqui.

- Se quiser companhia... - ele insinuou.

- Não, não, Tsukasa. Não me interprete mal, mas, se eu aceitar a sua oferta, a última coisa em que eu vou pensar é em tomar banho.

Ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro, pensando em tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Fora a noite mais maravilhosa que já tivera, mas como seria dali em diante ? Os dois voltariam a ficar juntos ? Sim, era o que ela queria, mas, se fosse o caso, conseguiriam lidar com tudo o que já fora um empecilho no passado ?

Se ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o que sentia por Tsukasa, agora ela teria sido desfeita.

Pensou em tudo isso, enquanto sentia a água deslizar-lhe pelo corpo.

Quando saiu, e voltou ao quarto, viu que Tsukasa já saíra dele, e estava vestido.

Após trocar de roupa, ela colocou o jantar na mesa. Apesar de sentir-se desconfortável com o silêncio.

- Tsukushi, ouça... - e Tsukasa fora o primeiro a quebrá-la - Amanhã, quero que você vá à loja em que trabalha, e peça demissão...

- Ei, você não pode estar falando sério ! Não depois do que acabou de acontecer entre nós dois... - ela o interrompeu - Lembro que uma vez você falou que eu não precisava trabalhar, mas você sabe perfeitamente que não quero depender de ninguém, disso eu não abro mão, e não acredito que vai me pedir isso novamente...

- Calma, sua tonta ! Quer deixar eu terminar de falar ? Não é o que você está pensando - ele, então tratou de esclarecer: - Você se formou em Direito do Trabalho, não foi ? Mas nunca conseguiu exercer a profissão, e Rui acha que isso tem o dedo da minha mãe nisso. Eu não ficaria nada surpreso. Ela achou que não bastava me deixar ocupado a ponto de eu não perceber o que era realmente importante para mim, quando eu estava em Nova York; tinha também que dificultar a sua vida ao máximo. Provas, não temos, mas é bastante provável, não é ?

Ela concordou. Vindo de Kaede Domyouji, nada mais a espantava.

- Certo, mas aonde você quer chegar ?

- Eu estou aqui, não vou voltar para os Estados Unidos, e não vou me deixar influenciar pela minha mãe, não outra vez. Então, como eu estava dizendo, você pode pedir demissão, e então ir trabalhar na divisão japonesa da Domyouji Corporation ?

- Trabalhar... lá ? Sério mesmo, Tsukasa ?

- Eu não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas. Mas, também, se você aceitar, mostre que merece estar lá, está bem ? Não é por estarmos juntos que vou misturar trabalho e vida pessoal.

Ela ficou digerindo a informação por um período. Trabalhar na Domyouji Corporation... isso era algo que não estava nem nos seus sonhos mais delirantes.

- Claro que aceito ! Não sou louca para desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas. E, você pode ter certeza, eu vou mostrar que fiz por onde estar lá ! - ela afirmou - E, quanto à sua última afirmação, nem era preciso falar. Eu não esperaria menos de você.

- Então, vai fazer o que pedi ?

- Sim, amanhã pedirei demissão da loja - ela respondeu - Mas só tem uma coisa, você me pediu para não lhe chamar pelo sobrenome, mas isso vai ser algo inevitável, pelo menos no ambiente de trabalho. As outras pessoas não ficariam muito à vontade, e também estranhariam bastante, caso nos tratássemos de forma mais íntima, não é ?

- Se é apenas no trabalho, eu posso sobreviver - ele respondeu, com um sorriso, e tirando algo de dentro do bolso do paletó. Independente do que fosse, será que não se amassara ?

Parecia uma caixinha, e Tsukushi lembrou-se de um episódio que conhecia bem; ele entregou-lhe a caixinha, mas ela não aceitou.

- Não, Tsukasa. Isso eu não posso aceitar.

- Por que não ? - ele cobriu-lhe as mãos com as suas.

- Porque não posso. Não quero esse anel, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Tsukushi... você realmente acha que é o mesmo anel ? Eu posso ter os meus defeitos, mas não seria tão insensível a ponto de fazer isso com você.

- Não... não é o mesmo ?

- Eu me livrei daquele anel há bastante tempo. Ficar com ele só me lembrava de tudo de ruim que aconteceu entre nós. Mesmo sem saber se eu ia ver você outra vez, ou se você ia me aceitar de volta, eu comprei esse, que estou tentando lhe entregar.

Ele calou-se, e Tsukushi esperou que ele continuasse. Pelo jeito, Tsukasa ainda tinha algo mais para lhe dizer.

- Depos da nossa separação, eu fiquei com raiva por um bom tempo. Raiva de mim mesmo, da minha mãe, de toda a situação que acabou culminando na nossa separação. E eu pensei no que eu poderia fazer de diferente, se pudesse me aproximar de você novamente. Que eu apoiaria você, que daria mais atenção a você, às suas preferências, suas necessidades, porque percebi que eu me apaixonei por você, assim como você é, e por isso eu não ia querer forçar você a mudar, ou a entrar no meu mundo. Porque você é a única mulher que eu nunca desaprovaria. _Eu te amo_. Então, pensei em que tipo de anel você gostaria. Então, comprei este, e prometi a mim mesmo que se um dia nos víssemos novamente, eu o daria a você.

- Tsukasa... - com as mãos trêmulas, ela abriu a caixinha. Dentro, havia um adorável, mas singelo anel, com um diamente em formato de coração, ladeado por dois pequenos rubis, um de cada lado, e que não lembrava nem um pouco a ostentação daquele outro anel que ele dera-lhe, há cinco anos atrás - Ele é lindo. Mas, mesmo depois que nos separamos, você ainda estava convicto sobre o que sente por mim ? Afinal, se passou algum tempo desde a nossa separação.

- Podia ter se passado o tempo que fosse. Eu sempre tive certeza quanto aos meus sentimentos por você, e eles nunca mudaram. Se não fosse o caso, eu não teria entregado-lhe este anel. Hoje eu me sinto tão bem como há muito tempo não me sentia, Tsukushi. Sem você ao meu lado, eu sou apenas uma sombra. Já não me importo com o que pensem ou falem. Você é decidida, muitas vezes é cabeça-dura... mas é assim que eu te amo. Perdi você uma vez, e não estou disposto a correr esse risco de novo.

- Idiota... quem mais nesse mundo poderia se apaixonar por você, senão eu ? É claro que sim, que eu aceito.

- Sim ? Então você quer...

- Sim, é isso o que quero dizer. S - I - M. Se você ainda estiver disposto a isso, eu quero me casar com você. E vou usar o seu anel.

Imaginava que não devia ter sido fácil para Tsukasa reconhecer os erros que cometera no passado, mas ele o fizera, ao contrário do que ela esperaria. E, no presente, ele a procurara, para consertar tudo o que de mal havia acontecido anteriormente. Para que os dois pudessem ter um futuro juntos.

Ele segurou a mão de Tsukushi, que permitiu que ele colocasse o anel no dedo anelar de sua mão esquerda. Depois, ele levantou-se, caminhou até ela e puxou-a para os seus braços.

- Eu cumpri minha promessa, Tsukushi. Estou em casa.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, mais feliz do que nunca.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A 3:** Foi a segunda fic que escrevi cuja idéia me foi dada por uma música. No caso, a música em questão foi "Far Away", do Nickelback.

Ficou boa ? Aceitável ? Abaixo da crítica ?

Eu não exijo reviews, nem fico chateado se não recebê-las, porque não são elas que me movem a escrever, mas também as aceito de bom grado, pessoal...


End file.
